Its a Wonderful Life
by Bleeding Sins
Summary: Parody of a really old Christmas movie you might remember. A certain Rocket quarrels with his partner realizing after doing so, he doesn't want to live anymore. Will his guardian "angel" prove him wrong? o.O


By: Mysty  
  
*It was Christmas Eve and every Rocket was celebrating the holiday at HeadQuarters, preparing for tomarrow's big event. Giovanni was being Scrooge and yelling at people who were putting up decorations wrong. Mondo was running around giggling, drunk from spiked punch. James was whining about his poor finger the tree kept poking. Jessie was grumbling about the old and ugly decorations and Domino was showing off about all the presents she'd get. But two Rockets were missing.....*  
  
Jessie: Grr! Where is that stupid slut when you need her!  
  
James: Jessie, that isn't nice Christmas behavior!  
  
Jessie: Bah Humbug!  
  
Mondo: *likes an idiot* Heheheheehe! Why does Rudolph have a red nose? Is he a reject clown?  
  
*Jessie and James sigh*  
  
Domino: *playing with her hair* And I'm like sooooo getting that new make-up kit! Its like so fantasic! Ah hah!  
  
Giovanni: Mondo! Persian is not the tree topper!..... Meowth isn't either!  
  
Mondo: Oh....  
  
*A huge argument starts out for no reason. A few minutes later, everyone becomes quiet as louder arguing comes through the front door. Two Rockets who usually always get along have entered*  
  
Cassidy: You crackhead! You dope! You clutz! That glass angel cost me a bundle!  
  
Butch: It didn't cost you anything! You stole it!  
  
Cassidy: So?! Its very rare! And I treasure it! Its worth about a million bucks! We could've sold it!  
  
Butch: A glass angel from Dollar General?! Whatever!  
  
Cassidy: Family Dollar!  
  
Butch: Same difference!  
  
Cassidy: Urgh! Thats it I'm tired of your smart mouth!  
  
Butch: You don't think I'm tired of your attitude? All you ever do is bitch and bitch at me! Thats all I hear from you. *starts mocking Cassidy* "Butch go get the groceries!" "Butch, clean up this mess!" "Butch, I'm out of hair spray!" "Butch, you got the wrong tampons!"  
  
*Cassidy gasps angryly as the whole Rocket HQ bursts out in laughter. Butch grins at his victory. Cassidy narrows her eyes at her partner trying to look angry but can't seem to hide the hurt in her eyes. Butch is about to say something when he was interrupted by a loud slap, being heard throughout the room. Cassidy turned away from her partner, running into her dorm. Butch just stood there in shock, holding his red cheek. The other Rockets cheered or "ooohed!" (whatever that word is.) Butch sighed and chased after her.*  
  
Jessie: *smirks* That was interesting!  
  
Mondo: They didn't try my punch....  
  
*Cassidy slams her door shut almost hitting Butch's face. Butch sighs again and bangs on the door*  
  
Butch: Cassidy! Open up!  
  
Cassidy: Screw you!  
  
Butch: I tried that, it lost its charm long ago!  
  
Cassidy: Don't even try being funny with me!  
  
Butch: Sorry. Can't we work this out?  
  
Cassidy: No!  
  
Butch: Please?  
  
Cassidy: Butch! Go away! I hate you! I'm going to ask The Boss for a new partner! All you ever do is ruin my life!  
  
Butch: Cassidy? You don't mean that?  
  
Cassidy: Yes, I do! Now go away!  
  
*Butch sighed and moped to his room. James snickered behind his back and got pumled for it afterwords.*  
  
Butch: *laying on his bed* I can't believe it. . . Cassidy hates me and all the team is laughing about it. This is the worst Christmas ever. I hate my life. I wish I've never been born!  
  
????: You don't mean that.  
  
Butch: Yes I do!....wait... *Butch turns around and sees Tracey floating infront of him.* Its a twerp! Hey, wheres the string thats holding you up?  
  
Tracey: There isn't a string.  
  
Butch: Then how the hell are you flying?  
  
Tracey: Cause I'm your guardian angel, silly!  
  
Butch: Uh.... you died?  
  
Tracey: Murdered.  
  
Butch: How?  
  
Tracey: Brock wanted his spotlight back, plus I was lowering ratings.  
  
Butch: Oh. But why do I get a crappy guardian angel? Thats not fair!  
  
Tracey: *shrugs* Bad boys get crappy angels.  
  
Butch: oh... I feel safe....  
  
Tracey: Shut up! I'm only doing this to get my wings!  
  
Butch: Why don't you have your wings?  
  
Tracey: Because I have to prove myself for them.  
  
Butch: Why?  
  
Tracey: I don't know.  
  
Butch: Why?  
  
Tracey: I just don't.  
  
Butch: Why?  
  
Tracey: Because people will ask why.  
  
Butch: Why?  
  
Tracey: Beats me.  
  
Butch: Why?  
  
Tracey: Stop asking why, damnit!  
  
Butch:........ why?  
  
Tracey: Argh!!!! Would you shut up?!  
  
Butch: Why?!  
  
Tracey: *sighs* Because I have to show you what the world would be like without you. *glares at Butch before he asks why* Because you said you'd wish you'd never been born. I can tell your not in the Christmas spirit and I have to prove to you that life is wonderful.  
  
Butch: Didn't I see this in a movie once?  
  
Tracey: I don't know. Anyways, lets go take a looksy at the people in your life and how they act without you.  
  
Butch: They're probably all dead.  
  
Tracey: Shows what you know.  
  
Butch: uhm....  
  
Tracey: What is it now?!  
  
Butch: Why are we doing this again?  
  
Tracey: Hot air does rise, hmm?  
  
Butch: I don't know.  
  
Tracey: *sighs* Lets go already!  
  
Butch: How can you fly without wings?  
  
Tracey: Magic. Now shut up.  
  
Butch: Are we gonna go through a cool portal into the future or something?!  
  
Tracey: No. We're going to walk through that door.  
  
Butch: *sighs* Boring!  
  
Tracey: Angels aren't special effects workers! Get over it!  
  
Butch: I don't see any point in walking through that door. It leads to a hall which leads to the lounge of TRHQ....  
  
Tracey: *chuckles* We'll see about that.  
  
Butch: Chuckle is a funny word....  
  
Tracey: I know. Well, here we go! *opens the door*  
  
*Behind the door is a huge out-door scenary of trees, a beautiful spring and two large mansions. One twice the size of the other.*  
  
Butch: Cool! The Boss must've done this while I was asleep!  
  
Tracey: You dope! I did this!  
  
Butch: Your also a constructor?  
  
Tracey: No! I'm taking you to the Morgan residence!  
  
Butch: Oh! *nods then looks confused* Why?....  
  
Tracey: I'm showing you James's life if you weren't around. Now lets watch.  
  
Butch: ok...  
  
*James and Jessibelle walk outside to the bridge hovering over the silent spring*  
  
Jessibelle: Oh dear, isn't it a beautiful day?  
  
James: Quite so.  
  
Jessibelle: I hope Hopkins fed that nasty Growly we have to keep.  
  
James: I know, dear, its such a mangy little rascal. I don't know what I ever saw in it.  
  
Jessibelle: Well, I'm glad to see that you've turned into that wonderful refined gentleman I created.  
  
*James nodded as Hopkins approached them*  
  
Hopkins: Good morning, sir, mam'  
  
Jessibelle: Howdy do, Hopkins?  
  
James: Cheerio?  
  
Butch: *snickers from behind the bushes* Cheerio? James is a prep!  
  
Tracey: *nods* See what I mean?  
  
Butch: Why would me not being here do this to James?  
  
Tracey: *shrugs* Beats me.  
  
Jessibelle: *gasps* Did you hear that?!  
  
James: Hear what, pumpkin?  
  
Jessibelle: A burglar is hidin' in those bushes over there!  
  
Hopkins: I shall see to it.  
  
*Hopkins approaches the bushes. Butch mutters a curse word then smirks, realizing Tracey probably made them invisible or something. His smirk soon goes away as Hopkins picks up Butch by the back of the shirt and turns to the couple*  
  
Butch: Hey you %#@&* leave me the $@#% alone! Put me down you ^&*$%#!! Why am I being bleeped out?! @#%$!  
  
Hopkins: I found the feisty burglar.  
  
James: Funny looking creature if I do say so myself.  
  
Butch: James you #@$% when I get this old freak to put me down, your dead!  
  
Jessibelle: James dearest, do you know this man?  
  
James: *shakes head* Never seen him before in my life.  
  
Butch: What?! I'm the guy in Team Rocket that always beats you up cause your a lousy excuse for a Rocket!  
  
James: *gasps* Team Rocket?! I'd never join such an awful organization.  
  
Jessibelle: Hopkins, please dispose of this filthy man.  
  
*Hopkins nods. He kicks Butch in the spring, letting the Magikarp toss him around a bit, then Vileplume annoys him with his hick accent, Growlithe almost eats him and throws Butch outside the mansion's walls.*  
  
Tracey: *watches the beat up Butch fall to the ground* Did you enjoy that little reunion?  
  
Butch: *grabs Tracey by the collar, lifting him up off the ground* You little freak! Why didn't you save me? Why didn't they catch you too?!  
  
Tracey: *grins* I can be seen by whomever I please. Now, shall we try the next person?  
  
Butch: *grumbles* James seems perfectly fine without me...  
  
Tracey: Well, lets see what Jessie is up to.  
  
Butch: Why?  
  
Tracey: Now don't start that again!  
  
Butch: Whatever. . .  
  
*Tracey opens another magical door and they enter some type of office building. Jessie is at the front desk, wearing a business suit, glasses and her hair is up in a nice bun.*  
  
Butch: So Jessie turned into some kind've secretary.  
  
Tracey: Go find out.  
  
Butch: *shrugs* Couldn't be as bad as what James did to me. I'll show him. . .  
  
*Butch approaches Jessie's desk.*  
  
Jessie: *looks up at Butch* Hello. Do you have an appointment?  
  
Butch: Uhh.... Maybe I do. Maybe I don't.  
  
Jessie: *smirks* Are you the man who called earlier?  
  
Butch: Could be.  
  
Jessie: Well then. . . *she gets up taking her hair out of the bun, letting it tumble down her back. Her suit reveals to be very tight around her body, revealing alot of cleavage.*  
  
Butch: uh.... Jessie?.....  
  
Jessie: *crawling over her desk, seductivley, starring at Butch* You do know where you are right?  
  
Butch: *shakes his head* No....  
  
*Jessie giggles and points to a sign saying, "Rocket Whore House". Butch gulps*  
  
Tracey: *sighs as he waits outside the building hearing Jessie giggling, Butch screaming, glass breaking, walls moving. All sorts of stuff.* I wonder if he regrets saying that yet.....  
  
*Butch runs out, his shirt half buttoned*  
  
Butch: That woman is mad!  
  
Tracey: Yep.  
  
Butch: *cries* I can still see it when I close my eyes!  
  
Tracey: Well you weren't suppose to look directly at it.  
  
Butch:..... So Jessie becomes a slut? Tell me something I don't know.  
  
Tracey: Your not convinced yet?!  
  
Butch: Not really. Everyone seems happy without me.  
  
Tracey: Well, we know Mondo isn't!  
  
Butch: I could care less about that idiot.  
  
Tracey: Lets just see him!  
  
Butch: Fine. . .  
  
*Tracey opens another magical door, showing a few raggedy kids waiting for a train to come by.*  
  
Butch: Can I open the magical door next time?  
  
Tracey: No!  
  
Butch: Your no fun....  
  
Tracey: Just watch.  
  
Butch: Whose the hobos?  
  
Tracey: Your friend Mondo and his friends.  
  
Butch: Mondo's my friend?  
  
Tracey: Your very annoying.  
  
Butch: Your a very nice angel.  
  
Tracey: Shut up.  
  
*Butch and Tracey watch four kids with banjos jump into an open cart of the train. The two suddenly appear in the cart as well with Tracey's magic. The kids are entertainging themselves by playing on their banjos.*  
  
Butch: *covers ears* Ahh!!! Hick music! Get it away! Get it away! EVIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Tracey sighs. Mondo stops playing and turns to Butch, frightened.*  
  
Mondo: I'm sorry sir! We didn't know you were in here! We were just hitching a ride to the next town! We didn't mean any harm! Honest!  
  
Butch: Uh... right. Look kid, your music sucks. Play something else.  
  
Mondo: *nods* Yes sir!  
  
Butch: *turns to Tracey* Whats up with Mondo?  
  
Tracey: *whispers* Mondo has always been a frightened little boy. When he joined Team Rocket, he didn't have you to toughen him up. People always beat up on him so he ran away.  
  
Butch: Oh....  
  
(Author's Note: Hi! I'm the beautiful author! ^_^ Anyways, I had to make atleast one part in this story serious and Mondo's life without Butch is a real tear-jerker. Don't you agree? *cries* Anywho, back to the story. )  
  
Mondo: *starts playing a new song* Is this one better, sir?  
  
Butch: Sure and please don't call me sir....  
  
Mondo: *nods, his dirty little looks a bit tear-stained.* Alright. . .  
  
Butch: *sighs* Alright Tracey, lets see whose next.  
  
Tracey: Butch, do I see a bit of concern in your eyes?  
  
Butch: No!  
  
Tracey: *laughs* Alright.  
  
*Another magical door appears. Butch pushes Tracey away and opens the door before Tracey can.*  
  
Butch: *Nelson laugh* Ha ha!  
  
Tracey: Grr....  
  
*Butch and Tracey walk into a huge throne room where Rockets are playing wierd Star Wars music. Domino is walking down red carpet, heading towards a chair with its back to her. The person sitting in the chair was looking out a huge window, revealing space.*  
  
Domino: *approaching the chair, bowing* Sir, mission completed.  
  
*Loud, heavy breathing can be heard from the chair. The chair slowing turns around revealing Giovanni in a Darth Vader looking suit.*  
  
Giovanni: *deep voice* Good, I congrat.... *gag*....*throws helmet off* Dag nabit! I can't breathe in this thing!  
  
Domino: uh.....  
  
Giovanni: Anyways, what did ya get me? Huh? Huh?! I wanna see!!!!!  
  
Domino: *sweatdrop* Hehe, right....  
  
*Domino turns to a Rocket that had been following her. He hands her a huge bag. She takes it and opens it up. Giovanni waits with eager, aweing eyes.*  
  
Domino: *pulls out a Moogle* I have stolen this here Moogle from one of those wierd Final Fantasy characters.  
  
Giovanni: Aww! Its so cute!! *takes the Moogle, hugging it tightly* Poor lil' Moogle Woogle was thrown in that dirty ol' sack! *eyes Domino* How could you?! You could've killed the poor thing!  
  
Domino: My dearest apologies, sir. I had no other choice.  
  
Butch: *turns to Tracey to find that he was gone!* huh?.... Tracey? You freak! How could you leave me?!  
  
Domino: *hears Butch's yelling* Huh?...*turns around to see him yelling at nothing.* You there!  
  
Butch: *stops and turns to Domino. He points to himself, puzzled* You talking to me?  
  
Domino: Who else would I be talking to?!  
  
Butch: *points to a different Rocket* Him.  
  
Domino: Well thats true....  
  
Giovanni: *squeals* Ah! The master is coming! Everyone take their places! I better get out of his chair! *Giovanni jumps out of the chair and stands beside it. Domino approaches the other side of the chair and waits.*  
  
Butch: Eh?...  
  
Domino: You fool! Take your place before he comes!  
  
Butch: Who?  
  
Domino: The master!  
  
Butch: uhmm.... *goes and stands beside some other Rocket, wondering whats going on.*  
  
*The doors to the throne room busts open and a small figure enters, walking in hastely. He stops and studies the room.*  
  
???: Look at this mess! I said I wanted this room spotless before I return from my Pokemon tournament! Giovanni!!!!  
  
Giovanni: *gulps* Yes sir?....  
  
???: *is about to say something when he notices Butch* You there! Are you new?  
  
Butch: uh....  
  
???: Well!  
  
Domino: You better answer to the master!  
  
*Butch looks around confused. The Master growls and sits down at his seat.*  
  
Giovanni: Shall I take your coat, Master?  
  
???: Yes....  
  
*Giovanni removes The Master's coat revealing him to be none other than the future Pokemon Master.*  
  
Domino: Ladies and Gentlemen, our Master has arrived. All hail Ash Ketchum!  
  
Butch: *gasps* NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*all the Rockets in the room turns to Butch and glares. Butch gulps.*  
  
Tracey: *laughs* Now your in trouble.  
  
Butch: *turns to Tracey* Get me out of here!  
  
Tracey: But theres only one person left to see.  
  
Butch: Thats right! *he snaps* Cassidy! I know her life must be miserable without me!  
  
*Butch spots the magical door and runs for it*  
  
Tracey: *calls after him. NOOOOOOO BUTCH! DON'T DO IT!!!!....... oh! poopy! *snaps in disappointment*  
  
*Butch and Tracey enter a forest pathway where three young teenagers are searching for the next town.*  
  
Misty: I really can't wait to see Vermillion City! This forest.....I'm tired of looking at it!  
  
Brock: Oh, don't complain Misty. You know you'll miss it.  
  
Misty: Ugh, no I won't.  
  
Brock: Come on! You know you'll miss all the bug pokemon.  
  
*Misty shrieks. Brock laughs. The person infront of them, with a Pikachu on their shoulder turns around, impatiently.*  
  
Cassidy: Will you guys hurry up?! I want to get to the next town as soon as I can!  
  
Misty: Don't worry Cass, that badge isn't going anywhere.  
  
Cassidy: You don't understand! The closer we get to Vermillion City.....the closer I get to becoming a Pokemon Master!  
  
Butch: *gasps* Cassidy's become a twerp!  
  
Tracey: *sadly nods* Yes, its true....  
  
Butch: No!..... This can't be!  
  
Tracey: You say it like its a bad thing.  
  
Butch:...... IT IS!!!!!!  
  
Tracey: *laughs* Just watch.  
  
*Butch nods and turns back to see the three "twerps" still walking and chatting. Suddenly, two no-name Rockets appear infront of them.*  
  
Rocket #1: Prepare for trouble!  
  
Rocket #2:Make it double!  
  
Cassidy: grrr.... Its Team Rocket!  
  
Misty: Hey! Thats my line!  
  
Brock: What do yall want?!  
  
Rocket #1: What do you think? We've come for the Pikachu!  
  
*The twerps battle TR, blah blah blah! Pikachu shocks them, they blast off. Usual stuff!*  
  
Misty: And don't come back!  
  
Butch: *turns to Tracey* This.....can't....be.....happening!  
  
Tracey: It is! Cassidy has become a twerp.  
  
Butch: No! I won't allow it! I won't let her!  
  
Tracey: Theres only one way to stop this.  
  
Butch: *nods* I..... must.....live!  
  
Tracey: Thats the spirit!  
  
Butch: Shut up! You just want your wings, greedy gut!  
  
Tracey: So?! Can you just say the magical words?!  
  
Butch: *sighs and nods* Its a wonderful life! I want to live!  
  
*Suddenly, wings appear on Tracey's back as bright lights surround them. Tracey begins to float away.*  
  
Tracey: *sniff* My wings! I got my wings! Oh, thank you Butch!  
  
Butch: uh.... one question.  
  
Tracey: What?  
  
Butch: Why are your wings black?  
  
Tracey: Huh? *looks at his wings* NOOOOO!!!!!!! *gets sucked under-ground*  
  
Butch: uh.... right.... Now how am I suppose to get home?  
  
*Butch blinks to find himself in his own room. He looks around confused.*  
  
Butch: How did I get here?....*thinks* I must've went through a magical door again....  
  
???????: What are you talking about, silly?  
  
Butch: *turns around* Cassidy! Your not a twerp! *runs up to her and hugs his partner*  
  
Cassidy: uhh..... right.... What exactly are you talking about?  
  
Butch: Forget that! *he runs out of his room into the TR hall, into the TR lounge where everyone is celebrating Christmas.*  
  
Mondo: *running around, screaming* Its a wonderful life! Its a wonderful life!  
  
Butch: Hey! Thats my line!  
  
Mondo: *stops and stares at Butch*.........  
  
Butch: er....  
  
Domino: *sighs* Can we open our presents already?!  
  
*suddenly, the bells on HQ's tower starts ringing by themselves. Everyone gasps, startled and frightened by the noise.*  
  
Mondo: *giggles drunkishly. he points to the bells.* Look Boss! Teacher says, everytime a bell rings, an angel gets it's wings!  
  
Giovanni: Whatever....  
  
Butch: Hey, thats right....   
  
*he looks out the window to see Tracey waving at him, his wings circling around him.*  
  
Butch: *sniff* Thank you Tracey.....  
  
Jessie: EWWW! Its a hobo! *throws a brick at the window, knocking Tracey down.*  
  
Giovanni: *sighs* Whatever, will you tell James to stop ringing those annoying bells?  
  
Domino: Hey everybody! Its snowing!  
  
Jessie: Duh! Its winter!  
  
Domino: whatever...  
  
*Everyone goes outside to see the snow falling. They all awe and cuddle up to one another. watching the snow fall.*  
  
Mondo: *running up and down the street* ITS A WONDERFUL LIFE!!! ITS A WONDERFUL LIFE!!!!!  
  
*Domino sighs and throws her coke can at Mondo, hitting him right in the head. He falls over and everyone starts laughing.*  
  
Butch: *smirks* Fools, they can't live without me.....  
  
THE END  
  
(Authors note: I know Christmas is way past but..... I just couldn't help but write this! ^_^ Hope yall enjoyed!) 


End file.
